When Bella lets lose
by Fandom Franchise
Summary: Alice takes Bella to a club. Bella gets drunk and dances with guys. What will happen when Edward arrives?


"I am not wearing this," I announce as I stare at the clothing Alice laid out for me.

Alice rolls her eyes. "Oh, come on, Bella. Don't make this difficult. Put it on, and shut your mouth."

I stare at the dress in my hands. Is this even classified as a dress? It's more like a scrap of fabric- maybe even that is an overly conservative description. It is a kleenex. Somehow this semi-transparent, itsy-bitsy piece of lint is supposed to cover me up? Yeah, right.

I take a calming breath and consider my options. Who am I kidding? I don't have options. I will wear this dress and go to that _club_ tonight, Alice will make sure of it.

Honestly, I have no one to blame but myself. Afterall, _I_ was the one who borrowed Alice's Porsche. _I_ was was the one who accidentally scratched the door. But this? She expects me to go clubbing with her to make up for it? That's ridiculous.

I sigh and put on the dress. If I don't do it myself, Alice will do it for me.

"Tell me again why Edward isn't coming with us?" I ask.

Alice throws her hands up, exasperated. "Because Edward is the most boring person to ever walk on this planet. If he came, his sour attitude would ruin everything. That's why I had to pick a weekend that he was hunting, so he wouldn't find out about this. He can't go anywhere near that club."

"I'm almost as boring as Edward. Why do you want me to come?"

"That's exactly why you need to come. I'm trying to prevent you from becoming like Edward. I'm trying to save the tiny bit of fun you have left."

I sigh. Tonight is going to suck.

I hobble into Alice's car on my stilettos. Maybe I'll get lucky- fall down and break my skull.

My mood worsens when we arrive at the club. It's so fake, just like in the movies. The music booms, shaking the whole foundation of the building. Lights flash and pulse to the beat. People grind on the dancefloor. It's rather disgusting to watch.

"You will not be a pain in the ass, Bella. Pretend like you enjoy this. Pretend this is the coolest place you've ever seen. I swear to God, Bella, if you don't let go and have a little fun tonight, I'll make you do this all over again until you finally let go. Got it?"

I nod.

"Good. Now let's get you something to drink."

Alice leads me to the bar, flashes some sort of I. D., and buys a frothy beverage. She hands the glass to me.

"I don't do alcohol," I announce.

"You do tonight," she retorts.

I sigh, defeated. If I don't do what Alice says, I'll just have to come back here next weekend. I cringe at the thought of having a repeat of tonight. I decide to shut up and take a sip of the drink. It is surprisingly refreshing.

"See, knew you would like it." Alice announces. "Now, let's go dance."

Dancing? In these shoes? With all those people around? No way.

Alice grabs my arm and leads me to the center of the dancefloor.

I am a very awkward dancer. My body parts flail in all directions, my feet shuffle underneath me. I look as uncoordinated as I feel.

Alice on the other hand looks uber hot. Her body moves in perfect synchronization to the beat of the music. Guys grab her and dance with her. I am the third wheel.

I head back to the bar and grab my drink. It is cold, sweet, and delicious. Once I finish my beverage, I order another one, and then another one. My head pounds, but in a good way. I feel much more relaxed. My body feels lighter, like I can fly. I decide to head out to the dancefloor.

The alcohol takes over my body, and before I know it, I'm dancing. I move to the beat of the music, copying the moves that the people around me are doing. Someone grabs my hips from behind, and I don't push them away. Instead I move with them, our bodies grinding against each other. I kick off my shoes so that I can dance without them restricting me. The song ends and another one begins. We keep dancing anyways.

The new song is faster, the beat is louder. I really get into it. Pretty soon another pair of hands grab on to me, and surprisingly, I don't mind at all. One partner dances behind me and another partner dances in front of me. Two pairs of hands are on me at all times.

Suddenly, a pair of arms pull me away from the dancefloor, dragging me to a quiet corner of the club. I look up and see a very, very angry pair of gold eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?" He questions.

"Iss juss dancing," I slur.

"Are you drunk?" His velvet voice is harsh.

"Uh-huh."

I try to lean up and kiss him, but he stops me. I pout.

"Let's get you out of here, before you do something stupid," He looks towards the dancefloor, at the boys I was dancing with, ". . .or before I do something stupid." He grabs my arm and pulls me towards the door.

"No, I wanna stay. I made so many new frindss." I respond as I pull my arm out of his tight grasp and head back to the dancefloor.

He grabs me again. His voice is hard, layered with deep anger. "I can see that you made friends. They can't stop thinking about you." His face compresses into a deep grimace as he glances back at the boys on the dancefloor.

"Edward," I begin. My voice sounds weak, vulnerable. He looks at me, and his face softens. "I really want to stay here tonight. Just one night. I could really use a night out, and I was having so much fun. It really felt good to let go for awhile."

Edward stares at me, and I can see indecision in his eyes. After a minute he nods his head. "Alright, Love. You can stay here for a little while longer, alright? Then let's get you home."

I smile shyly at him and then peck him on the cheek. "Thank you, Edward."

I wobble back to the dancefloor, looking for Alice. She is easy to spot. She dances in the center of the floor, and it seems like the whole club revolves around her.

"Edward's here," I announce as I begin dancing.

Alice sighs and stops dancing. "I heard. I'm glad he let you stay."

"Me too," I giggle as I dance with Alice.

Soon another guy starts to dance with me. I am a little more shy, now that Edward's here. I can feel his golden eyes watch me from the corner of the room. My partner grabs my hips and presses my back against his chest. I am a little uncomfortable with the way he touches me, but I ignore it.

The song changes, and the guy presses me even closer. I feel his hot breath on my neck, and his hands wander to my thighs. Slowly he inches his fingers under my dress. I cringe away and stop dancing.

Edward is there immediately. He grabs me and pulls me away from my partner, throwing him the angriest death glare I have ever seen. The guy takes several steps back. It surprises me when Edward steps towards the guy and says something. I don't hear what he says, but I caught the menacing tone in his voice. The guy looks terrafied and retreats towards the bar.

"Thankss, Edward," I reply.

Edward looks at me, his face upset. "Let's go, Bella. I don't want to stand here all night and watch guys molest you. I'll end up doing something I shouldn't." He says.

I lean in close to him and whisper. "Will you dance with me, Edward? I wouldn't mind if you molest me."

Edward surprises me again when he pulls me close. "I'll never deny you a dance. I never thought I would hear you ask me."

The song is fast, but we don't jump around to the beat like everyone else. Instead we hold each other close, and sway to our own rhythm.

I am getting tired, my eyes close. I can really feel the effects of the alcohol now. It's hard for me to think straight.

By the end of the song, Edward is supporting most of my weight. Without his strong arms around me, I would probably melt to a puddle on the floor.

"Are you tired, Sweetheart?" Edward asks gently.

I nod against his chest.

"Are you ready to go home?"

I nod again.

Edward kisses the top of my head. Then he leads me to the bar and sets me on the stool. "Just wait here, ok Love? I'm going to go find Alice, tell her we're leaving. And then I'll take you home, alright?"

I nod my head tiredly.

Edward is gone for a long time. I can see him and Alice arguing. It is clear that Alice is fighting for me to stay.

My previous dance partner takes the stool next to me. He offers to buy me a drink. I decline. Then he leans in close, his breath on my ear.

"Let's get out of here, pretty girl."

For some reason, what he says bothers me, I don't know why. My mind is fuzzy, I can't think. I shake my head no, but he grabs my arms anyways and starts pulling me towards the door. I am too tired to resist, and the guy seems relieved that I have given in.

He takes me outside and leads me to his car. Wait, where am I going again? I don't remember. But I do know that I don't want to be here, with this guy. I pull my arm back, and try to get away from him, but my body feels like it is made of lead, I feel so sluggish. My head churns. The guy holds me tighter this time, and tries to push me into the backseat of his car. I do not want to get in.

He is strong though, and I can not think straight. Before I know it, I am in the backseat, and so is he.

"You're so hot, do you know that?" He says, his lips on my neck.

I am upset. I don't want to kiss this guy. I don't want his hands on me. I try to get him off of me, but he holds me down.

"Just relax. Don't move." He says. He is pulling at my dress, trying to get if off of me.

I scream and thrash around, but he manages to hold me down. His lips are everywhere, they cover my lips, neck, and collarbone. I am crying now, desperate to get away from him.

Suddenly he is gone. I cry out in relief.

I stumble out of the car, desperately trying to make my way back to Edward. As soon as I step out of the car, cold arms pull me in a tight hug. I begin to sob.

"Shh, Bella. Everything's alright", Edward says in a calm voice.

"Wh- where did h- he go?" I question between sobs.

"I took care of it, Love. Don't worry," His face is livid. "He'll never put his hands on you again. I promise."

I am so relieved, I collapse into Edward's arms.

"Edward, can you drive home, please? I'm not sure, but I think I might be too drunk to drive."

Edward chuckles a little, and totes me into his Volvo.

"Hey, Edward?" I call. He looks at me gently. "I love you." I say.

He leans over and kisses me gently. "I love you too, Bella."

"No, Edward. I mean I like really, really love you. Like so much."

He chuckles and gives me one more kiss before driving home.


End file.
